The invention relates to a leveling control mechanism for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a leveling mechanism for only one axle of a vehicle, with hydraulic actuators, at least one electro-magnetic valve and a source of pressurized hydraulic fluid. Suitable mechanical linkage between the axle and the body of the vehicle actuates a switch whose signals are damped electronically.
A leveling control of this type is known from German laid open application No. 2,016,963. In this apparatus, the leveling control is inhibited during the negotiation of curves by the cooperation of two level-responsive switches. The known leveling control is too expensive for single axle regulation. In addition, the control should properly also be inhibited during acceleration and deceleration. Failure to do so is especially serious when a vehicle brakes for a stop light, etc., so that the vehicle dips forward. If the leveling control is not shut off, the charge is removed from the rear spring elements. During a subsequent fast start, the rear end of the vehicle will descend toward the road because the rear spring elements are void.